Safety First!
Safety First! '''is the 3rd episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of Stop, Look & Be Safe!. Plot Baby Bop has appointed herself safety officer, and she's taking the responsibility very seriously. She teaches the children the importance of being careful when walking down stairs, wearing a helmet when riding a bike, and following safety rules when crossing a street. The Adventure Screen shows people who help keep you safe!!! '''Educational Theme: Safety at Home, School, and Play Stories: '''None Song List #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Walk Across the Street #Mish Mash Soup #If A Stranger Talks To You #Saying "Be Careful" Means I Love You #I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Robert *Kim *Danny *Emily *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Trivia *This episode marks Emily's debut on the series. *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. After building a block house for Barney, he comes to life and completely destructs the house. This also later happens in A Little Big Day. *This group (Robert, Danny, Kim, and Emily) would also appear in Seven Days A Week. with BJ. *BJ is mentioned in this episode. *Kim wear the same clothes from Everybody Do Your Share!, Aladdin and the Magic Lamp, I Have My Family (episode) and What Does Blue Want to Build?. And a long hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from The Lonely Little Number, Kristen Has A Surprise: Tell A Friend?, and Rack, Shack and Benny. And a short hair. *Emily wear the same clothes from Fantasia with Barney (1940) (home video), Colors Are Fun!, Doug and Becky Like To Show Your Marrinettes, Going for a Car Ride, Tom Thumb, The Yankee Doodle Mouse, Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun!, Hansel and Gretel and Alice in Wonderland. And a two pony tails. *Robert wear the same clothes from Are You My Neighbor?. And a short hair. *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "ABC Animals". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "The Lonely Little Number". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "That Sounds Like An Opposite To Me! & Sharing a Room (episode)". *A screenshot of Barney and Baby Bop was later used for a puzzle. *That Commercial Second Appeared for Barney Song Magic Bongos (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 15 for Aired in 1999 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube (1999 Version) Part 1 to 36 for Safety First with Barney Coming Be Still Later on YouTube Clip from Safety First! # Barney Theme Song (It's Raining, It's Pouring...'s version) (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # Shhh (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Barney In Concert) # Share manners (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Tea-riffic Manners!) # Barney The More We Work Together (2002 Version) (Clip From Safety First! and Audio from Splish! Splash! and The Land of Make-Believe (Video!)) # Barney comes to life (The Land of Make-Believe (Video!) (Clip From Safety First! and Audio from The Land of Make-Believe (Video!)) #Hi Baby Bop (Easy As ABC) (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Easy As ABC) #Hi Baby Bop (An Adventure In Make-Believe) (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe) #Whistle uses safety!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Safety First! and Audio from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video) & Barney’s Big Surprise!) #Barney Clean Up! Do Our Share! (Season 5 Version) (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from Safety First!) #Let's go in the balenky and find scooter's egg!! (Clip and audio from Safety First! and Audio from Barney's Fun & Games) #EGG!!! (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from The Good Egg: Kenya!) #Barney And The Green Grass Grows All Around (Colors All Around! (episode)'s version) (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Colors All Around! (episode)) #Let's go!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Safety First! and Audio from Barney Songs (video)) #Egg safe!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Shawn & The Beanstalk!) #Scooter!!!!!!! (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Sweet As Honey!) #Talk to Kim leaving when Barney doing and Leaving!!!! (Clip from Safety First! (with the audio) and Audio from Itty Bitty Bugs!, This Way In! This Way Out! and Bugs) #Hi Kim Bicycle Bike Riding (Barney's Chirstmas Star)Hi Kim! (Barney's Christmas Star)(Clip from Safety First! and Audio from My Family and Me!) #Hi Kim (Barney's Chirstmas Star)Hi Kim! (Barney's Christmas Star)(Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Barney's Chirstmas Star) #Hi Kim (My Family and Me!)Hi Kim! (Barney's Christmas Star)(Clip from Safety First! and Audio from My Family and Me!) #Hi Kim! (Red, Blue and Circles Too!'s version) (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Red, Blue and Circles Too!) #Bikes rules!!!!!!! (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from A Parade of Bikes!) #Safety!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Safety First! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) #Barney Walk Across the Street (1992 Version) (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Hi Neighbor! (episode)) #Rule is!! (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Five Kinds Of Fun!) #The Adventure screen all about Safetys! (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode)) #The adventure screen dissappear (Who's Who At The Zoo?'s version) (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Who's Who At The Zoo?) #Let's go in the classroom!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Safety First! and Audio from Squares, Squares Everywhere! and A Little Big Day!) #Barney Mish Mash Soup (2007 version) (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from The Chase!) #STOP WHISZTLE!!! (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Home Safe, Home!) #Scooter is SAFE! (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Let's Go to the Zoo!) #Barney & Baby Bop go!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Safety First! and Audio from Grandparents Are Grand! (1999)) #Miss Etta and Scooter EGG!!!!!!!! (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Let's Go to the Zoo!) #The Egg fell out the Nest! (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from A Different Kind of Mystery!) #Kim make it!! (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Venice, Anyone?) #Barney dough (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) #Scooter ok! HURRY!! (Clip and audio from Safety First! and Audio from Round and Round We Go) #Miss Etta is all about Be careful!!! (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Super Singing Circus) #Barney If A Stranger Talks to You (1998 version) (Clip and audio from Safety First!) #Miss Etta and Scooter all be careful!!! (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Count Me In!) #Barney Saying Be Careful Means I Love You (Caring Hearts's version) (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Caring Hearts!) #The egg is on the nest!!!! Scooter drop than hurry!!! (Clip and audio from Safety First! and Audio from Caring Hearts!) #The egg is safe "BABY BOPS BLANKEY!!!". (Clip and audio from Safety First! and Audio from Let's Go For A Ride!) #Hip-hooray!!!!!!! (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Celebrating Around the World!) #Baby Bop leave from Barney's Great Adventure! (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Barney's Great Adventure!) #Baby Bop leave (Stop! Go!'s version) (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Stop! Go!) #Barney I love you Part 67 (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Who's Your Neighbor? and A Parade of Bikes!) #Time to leaving!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from It’s Hot! It’s Cold! and A Parade of Bikes!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Trading Places!'s version) (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Trading Places!) # Barney comes to play (Puppy Love!) (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Puppy Love!) # Barney Says Segment (Safety First!) (Completed Episode!!) # And remember, I Love You! (Ship, Ahoy!'s version) (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Barney End Credits (Stop! Go!'s version) (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Stop! Go!) Audio from '''Safety First! #Barney Theme Song (Safety First!'s version) (Clip from Dino Dancin' Tunes and Audio from Safety First!) #Stop!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Play It Safe and Audio from Safety First!) #tea party!!! (Clip from Tea-riffic Manners and Audio from Safety First!) #Barney The More We Work Together (1998 Version) (Clip from Barney Live! In New York City! and Audio from Safety First!) #Barney comes to life (Safety First!) (Clip from At Home In The Park! and Audio from Safety First!) #Hi Baby Bop (Safety First!) (Clip from Falling For Autumn! and Audio from Safety First!) #Things At science Project (Clip and audio from Try It, You’ll Like It! and Audio From Way to Go!, Safety First! and Sing And Dance with Barney!) #Barney Clean Up! Do Our Share! (Season 5 Version) (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from Safety First!) #Let's visit some zoo!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Let's Go to the Zoo! and Audio from Safety First!) #EGG!!! (Clip from The Good Egg: Kenya and Audio from Safety First!) #Barney And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Safety First!'s Version) (Clip from Our Earth, Our Home! and Audio from Safety First!) #Let’s Get Buzy (Clip and audio from Aunt Rachel Is Here! and Audio from Safety First!) #All Valentine card everybody! (Clip and audio from Be My Valentine, Love Barney and Audio from Safety First!) #Scooter all about Ride (Clip from Super Singing Circus and Audio from Satety First!) #Speck To Hannah (Clip from Itty Bitty Bugs! and Audio from Safety First!) #Let’s Go Home (Clip and audio from The Misgotton Moon! and Audio from Way to Go! and Safety First!) #Let’s Next letter for N (Clip and audio from Alphabet Soup! (episode) and Audio from Safety First!) #Hi Min and Shawn (Safety First!) (Clip from Four Seasons Day (episode) and Audio from Safety First!) #Bike Ride (Clip from A Parade of Bikes! and Audio from Safety First!) #Paints!!!! (Clip and audio from Barney’s Halloween Party! and Audio from Safety First!) #Barney Walk Across the Street (1998 version) (Clip from Stop! Go! and Audio from Safety First! and My Favorite Things) #Bike Safety (Clip from A Parade of Bikes! and Audio from Safety First!) #The Adventure screen all about Plant Store (Clip from Shawn & The Beanstalk! and Audio from Safety First!) #The adventure screen disappear (Safety First!) (Clip from Let's Build Together! and Audio from Safety First!) #Let’s Go And have fun At movies (Clip and audio from Barney’s Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from Safety First!) #Barney Mish Mash Soup (1998 Version) (Clip from The Chase! and Audio from Safety First!) #STOP (Clip from Home Safe, Home! and Audio from Safety First!) #Scooter monkey (Clip from Let’s Go to the Zoo and Audio from Safety First! and ABC Animals) #Let’s go see all the foods (Clip and audio from The Magic Lamp! and Audio from Safety First!) #Miss Etta And Scooter Bath tub (Clip from It’s Home To Me! and Audio from Safety First!) #Emma’s paint (Clip from Bonjour, Barney! and Audio from Safety First!) #Make the Pizza pie (Clip from Barney’s Adventure Bus! and Audio from Safety First!) #Let’s Go in the park and see Angela (Clip and audio from All Aboard! and Audio from Safety First! and Barney’s Great Adventure) #Miss Etta and Scooter all thing!!!!!!! (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from Safety First!) #Barney If A Stranger Talks to You (1998 version) (Clip and audio from Safety First!) #Miss Etta & Scooter all about Travels! (Clip from Ready, Set, Go! and Audio from Safety First!) #Barney Saying Be Careful Means I Love You (Safety First!'s version) (Clip from Play It Safe and Audio from Safety First!) #Let's Go to the caboose and have snacks squares! (Clip and audio from Squares, Squares Everywhere! and Audio from Safety First!) #I'll try for birthdays! (Clip and audio from It's Your Birthday, Barney! and Audio from Safety First!) #Hip-Hooray! (Clip from Celebrating Around the World and Audio from Safety First!) #Baby Bop leave from Safety First! (Clip from The Misgotton Moon and Audio from Safety First!) # Barney & Friends I Love You (Safety First's version) (Clip from Rock with Barney (1996) and Audio from Safety First!, Having Fun With Arts & Crafts and Sharing is Caring!) # Stephen says "Time to leaving!". Dad is coming for the baseball game tonight! (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) (with the audio) and Audio from Safety First!, All Aboard!, Numbers! Numbers! and This Way In! This Way Out!) # Robert says "Time to Go!". (Clip from Is Everybody Happy? and Audio from Safety First!) # Barney I love you (When I Grow Up...'s version) (Clip from Makes The Team! and Audio from When I Grow Up... (Episode), Safety First! and A Very Special Friend) # Barney I love you Part 46 (Clip from Shawn & the Beanstalk! and Audio from The Exercise Circus! and Safety First!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Safety First!'s version) (Clip from Play for Exercise! and Audio from Safety First!) # Barney comes to play (Safety First!) (Clip from If The Shoe Fits... and Audio from Safety First!) # Barney Says Segment (Safety First!) (Completed Episode!!) # And remember, I Love You! (Safety First!'s version) (Clip from A "Little" Mother Goose and Audio from Safety First!) # Barney End Credits (Safety First!'s version) (Clip from Easy, Breezy Day! and Audio from Safety First!) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation